Wishing for a Soul
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Chase's destiny... To become the greatest warrior ever... But his master has destined him to oneday find the girl with the soul pure as light. And Chase wishes. He wishes to find her, even if he has to wait... A thousand years...
1. Chapter 1

**I really have been in the One-Shot mood lately… I really feel like writing One-Shots involving Chase and Kimiko… It kinda sucks cuz I have other stories that need work… BUT I FEEL LIKE WRITING OTHER THINGS! Gah! It's because I didn't finish Shadows! DANGIT! WAI SHADOWS? WAI!**

**But uh… Yeah… Bear with me as I continue on my obsessive One-Shot streak…**

_Wishing for a Soul_

"Chase, one day you will have to live up to your destiny. You're going to be the greatest warrior that ever lived," the tall man with the odd mustache told him. Chase Young, currently a Xiaolin Dragon in training, stared up at the man in wonder.

"But if I become the greatest that ever lived, what will happen after I die…?" Chase inquired, calmly tilting his head to the side.

The man with the mustache sighed. "It is uncertain. All that is known is that you will one day be the greatest warrior who ever lived… Perhaps your heir shall take on that title and inherit your destiny…" he offered the idea to Chase.

Chase looked down at the ground. The heir had come up again. Heir. Heir. Heir! Why did everyone obsess over him having an heir? He didn't even know a girl! Let alone like one! How could he ever have children? He had never particularly liked other kids anyway. Why should he have to suffer through having to raise one?

The man said softly, "I am going to give you one destiny, Chase…" Chase looked up at him, his big brown eyes wide with wonder yet again. The man smiled, placed his hand upon Chase's head, ruffled his hair, and said, "You, Chase Young, one day to be the greatest warrior ever to walk the earth, will someday find a girl with the soul of pure light. When you meet this girl, she will be the one to bear your child and give you true happiness."

Chase blinked and asked softly, "But how will I know when I find her…?"

The man thought for a moment and then replied, "You will know when you see her harness the light from above…"

"But…what's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked, staring up at the man in confusion. The man smiled and let go of Chase's head. He then walked away, leaving Chase to ponder what he meant.

Chase trained alone that night, as he always did, and he contemplated what his master could possibly have meant.

"The light from above…?" Chase repeated, just as his fist spilt the tree he was punching in half and sent it tumbling down. He looked at the hand and saw the purple bruise slowly starting to form. Chase ignored the stinging pain in his knuckles and cracked them.

He looked up at the sky and whispered softly, "What if I never find her…?"

A single star darted across the starry sky and Chase quickly closed his eyes to wish.

His voice was barely audible, but the winds carried his wish across the time stream.

"I wish to find this girl… Even if I have to wait a thousand years… I wish to find her…"

**Omigosh! This can't be a One-Shot! I MUST CONTINUE THIS ONE TOOOOOOO!  
>Just not right yet….<strong>

**This one will be updated less frequently than ANY of my other stories…! It will be my side project…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wishing for a Soul…**_

_**Chapter 2…! **_

"Hyah!" "Hyah!" "Hyah!"

The loud grunting and yelling coming from the female member of the monks was slowly starting to wake the Xiaolin master. Fung slowly got to his feet and walked outside to see the source of the grunting and yelling. He blinked his eyes a couple of times when he saw Kimiko, his student, kicking one of the training dummies meant for Clay, as it was made of rock, repeatedly.

"Kimiko, you mustn't injure yourself by using Clay's training equipment," he informed her calmly. He knew if he scolded her Kimiko would get angry. Kimiko had a temper, but Master Fung was one of the few that understood her temper. He knew that Kimiko didn't like being confined, natural as fire never could be contained once it started burning in the open, he knew that she did not like being degraded, fire hissed when put out with water, and he knew Kimiko felt bad when she saw the others getting stronger and she wasn't, fire burned brighter when fanned by flames. Kimiko was the embodiment of her element. Everything about her spoke 'fire'. Her dainty beauty, but furious temper making her deadly lethal, her strikingly contrasting features mixing together perfectly as a yellow and red flame did to create the orange blend, and her blue eyes at the center of her face just as the bright blue flame centered on the base of its flame.

Kimiko kicked the dummy again and said to Master Fung, "But if I keep doing my training like I had before, I wouldn't get strong like the others…"

Master Fung sighed and said to her calmly, "Kimiko, perhaps you need to focus your training in something less violent and physical… Blunt and brute force is the natural strength of the Dragon of Earth… You, as the Dragon of Fire should practice harnessing your element and practicing martial arts that are smooth and blend together like your natural element…"

Kimiko stopped and looked at him for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "That makes sense! Thanks Master Fung!" Kimiko then began trying to move her fire in her hands like Omi did with water.

Master Fung left her to her early training. Kimiko moved the fire like a snake between her palms. She then separated her hands and let the fire follow her right hand like the tail on a comet. Kimiko moved her arms around slowly and she formed fire in her left hand and she had this fire follow her hand as well. She closed her eyes and felt out the way her body naturally wanted to move. Left foot forward ever so slightly, shift it inward toward her body… Right leg back a tad, straightened out and holding some of her weight. Balancing her weight perfectly in her center, Kimiko let her arms circle around her and make rings and swirls and wiggling shapes with fire. Her body relaxed and she felt her arms slowly gaining minds of their own.

Her arms kept moving all on their own, and Kimiko slowly began moving her legs into positions she didn't know she knew. It was like a strange martial arts dance move. Her feet knew exactly where to put themselves, and as her feet steadied themselves where they wanted to be, her arms slowly made their way to places that coincided with the rest of her body.

Kimiko inhaled deeply, opened her blue eyes and sighed. As she exhaled, she saw that her breath was steam, with a few little sparks in the mix.

She was really connecting with her element! Master Fung had been right!

And because he had taught her to focus her mind and clear herself of thoughts, Kimiko had no trouble in retaining her place as master of fire.

Kimiko smiled to herself; this would be her little secret from the guys. She wanted to surprise them one day. She had to perfect this power before she could show them how perfectly she had done it.

She would keep training like this every morning until she had it down.

**Lalalalalala…!**

**Kimiko being a fire-bender is always fun to envision. I wanted to combine Kimiko's fire control with Chase's intricate meditation… I thought that if there were fire on Chase's hands the meditation would have looked like a beautiful dance. So… I put them together…!**

**Kimiko has ANGRY skillz!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 3…!**_

It had been a good week now; Kimiko was up at the crack of dawn yet again to practice. She was determined to get better each day, and so far she had. She hadn't burned anything or anyone since the start of her training; she was more in control of her element now. It was an incredible feeling to be able to control the fire that used to burn wildly out of control if it touched so much as a leaf.

Kimiko went out into the bamboo field and she hopped onto the top of the chutes. She decided to practice there about three days ago, as it would help her focus where she put her weight and how it affected her control. Turns out she had issues controlling the flames when her weight was focused forward.

She inhaled deeply, slowly lifting her arms up and crossing her hands. Fire lit in her palms, her hands glowed a beautiful orange-red color as she slowly lowered her hands. She spread her arms out and began moving the fire all throughout her limbs. She tossed the fire from her hands to balancing it upon one of her feet, now raised into the air. Slowly sliding the fire to her other foot without burning the bamboo, Kimiko was able to lift the fire and throw it into the air and then catch it back with her elbow. She was getting better at using her entire body to control the fire, a feat obvious when she began using her knee to bounce the fire up and down.

Kimiko threw the fire around her in a circle and she spun it on her toes delicately. Kimiko stretched the fire out with her fingertips and soon it became like a blanket of fire. She snapped her hands upward once and the blanket scattered into a million miniscule sparks and burned out into nothing.

Smiling at her fiery fingers, Kimiko noticed the sun beginning to come up. She stared at the bright orb as it rose over the mountains. Kimiko inhaled deeply as the rays touched her skin. Kimiko let her entire being be enveloped in the warmth of the sunlight. Kimiko raised her hands and held them as the sun rose. She focused her fire toward the sun. She focused taking that fire back and bringing it deep into her.

Kimiko pulled her hands down slowly and felt heat pooling underneath the surface of her skin. Slowly re-opening her eyes, Kimiko saw her hands glowing yet again. But this time, they were not glowing the normal orange color. No… This time her hands were shining like the sun; that white light of morning flowed through her body and she brought it into her. Accepting the gift of light inside her, Kimiko began training with her light in the dark as well as with her fire in the mornings.

**Kimiko's hands are supposed to look like the sun is under her skin… Hard to describe that…**


	4. Chapter 4 I LIED! I'M UPDATING LIKE MAD!

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sitting in his palace, upon his magnificent throne, with his cats sprawled around him, Chase was reading through some of his oldest scrolls. He had been feeling nostalgic, and nothing cures nostalgia like reading up on ancient evils and curses and prophecies.

He sighed in a very relaxed manner as he set the last scroll he had read down and picked up another. He had just finished reading about how one man's family had been cursed to have daughters that each would die during childbirth until the men in the family finally repaid their debt of the life of one father. How sad for them…

Such petty fools they were, to trade the life of the father for the life of the pregnant mother. It was no wonder they were cursed.

Being all too familiar with curses, Chase made sure to keep track of all of the possible ones that Wuya could try on him, should she ever manage to regain even some of her magic.

Chase went to a book that was entitled 'ancient prophecies of the masters'. Smirking, Chase decided to amuse himself by seeing the prophecies and pointing out all the ones that didn't come true.

He read and found one that had said Guan would destroy the evil witch, Wuya. Hah! What a laugh…! Chase flipped to the next page and felt his smirk fade when he read his own name upon the yellow parchment.

'Chase Young. The spirits gathered and proclaimed upon the moment of this child's birth that he would grow into the greatest warrior to ever live. A prophecy fulfilled, but not in the way the masters expected it. Chase Young became a Heylin war-god and now rules as the emperor of the Heylin side.'

Chase smirked when he read that. Yes, the idiotic masters had thought he would become strong by remaining with them. Fools… Chase turned the page and noticed on the back of his page, there were more words. That hadn't been like that for all the other prophecies. Each person had simply had one page because they had one prophecy. Did he have two?

'Prophesized by his master, it is said that Chase Young will one day meet a woman with a soul as pure as the light. It is theorized that this pure entity will cure Chase of his evil ways and restore good, Xiaolin to his being.'

Chase scowled. What an unfortunate memory. He recalled how amazed he had been as a child to hear his master tell him that one day a pure girl of the light would bear him a child. He had been so naïve, to have actually believed him…! And it was obvious that the writer of this book was foolish as well, believing that if he even _met_ this girl that she would purify him in turn!

Fools. All of them. Chase could never go back to the Xiaolin ways. The Heylin was where he was destined to remain. There was no girl with a soul as pure as the light. And Chase was never going to bear a child and find happiness.

Why dwell on the dreams of a child…?

**Oh, Chase… You just don't understand…!**

**YOU GOTTA BELIEVE! You just gotta BELIEVE! *Spinning in a circle***

**Kimiko! DO SOMETHING!**


	5. Chapter 5 Slight RaiKim

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kimiko was outside, it was around noon, and she was dancing to her music on her iPod. Moves Like Jagger; her current obsession. She loved the meaning hidden behind the dancing. Kimiko loved the beat and the tune, too. She actually was very appreciative of music, it could help her focus or invoke emotion and spark her element. At the moment she was just happily jumping around as she danced to her song.

"I've got them mooo-ooves likeJagger… I don't needa try and control you… Look into my eyes an' I'll own you…!" she sang blissfully, hopping up and down and spinning every time the singer extended 'moves'. It was a fun and bubbly song, Kimiko liked those types best.

Raimundo came outside and smirked when he saw her dancing. He then decided to jump over and begin swaying his hips with hers and jump around with her. Kimiko smiled mischievously at him and then she began dancing more intricately. Raimundo couldn't really keep up with her, but they were each just having fun.

Kimiko swayed her hips when the singer said 'moves' this time, and Raimundo was instantly entranced. He had to admit Kimiko knew how to throw her weight around.

As they danced, when the singer said, 'Take me by the tongue' Raimundo suddenly felt compelled to do so. He wanted to kiss Kimiko. He took hold of her head and Kimiko immediately went wide eyed as he slammed his lips onto hers.

Kimiko didn't particularly dislike it, but she wasn't overly crazy about the kiss either. She pulled her head away from him and she looked at Raimundo like he had three heads. She asked him, a little more loudly than necessary, "What was that?"

Raimundo went beat red. "You… you didn't like it…?" he asked, looking up at her sheepishly.

Kimiko blinked and blushed in turn. That wasn't completely the case. Kimiko, you see, was in love with three different men at once, and being kissed by one wasn't what she wanted just yet. She was still trying to figure out which boy was _the one_ for her. "No, it's just… I like someone else besides just you Rai… I like you too, but I'm still trying to figure out if you're… The One…" she told him the truth.

Raimundo smiled at that. At least she was being honest with him about it. He could accept that Kimiko was torn. He didn't want to pull her between him and someone else if she wasn't sure herself. He nodded and said he was going to go have lunch.

Kimiko said she'd catch up with him in a minute. She thought about the three men she harbored feelings for.

Omi- She loved how innocent and naïve he could be. But he could be so strong and determined that she felt like he was incredibly mature under his shell of childishness.

Raimundo- He was attractive and strong. Kimiko was a normal girl; attractive people were something she wanted. But she loved how kind and understanding he could be.

Chase- She knew he was evil and she shouldn't even consider him, but there was just something so seductive about a bad-boy. And she hated to admit it, but Chase was drop-dead GORGEOUS!

So she was in quite the pickle with her feelings for three very different men. Kimiko loved Clay, but she loved him like an older brother. He was so understanding, kind, strong, firm, and he was so easy to talk to, Clay was like the big brother she never had.

Kimiko muttered to herself as she walked into the temple to get food.

**Yay! Four sided love triangle! 0.o If that's even possible…!**


	6. Chapter 6 Like I said UPDATING LIKE MAD

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kimiko had gone inside and had lunch after the incident with the guys and then she went outside and sat down to meditate. Sitting and thinking, smelling the mix of the smells of the food and the natural smells of plants around her, Kimiko for some reason let her mind fade to Hannibal.

The disgusting red bean made her spine shiver under her skin, and yet suddenly she was thinking of how he seemed to always have a strategic time to attack them. Hannibal and Chase were so alike, yet different enough for them to be mortal enemies… It seemed as if every time Hannibal attacked them, Chase would show up and attack Hannibal. Kimiko wondered what had happened between them to make Chase so hateful towards someone on the same side as he…

Kimiko inhaled and she felt another presence blend into the scene. Just from her thoughts, she knew it was Hannibal. Hearing his voice confirmed her suspicion.

"Little lady, for the past month you've been actin' more an' more like Chase Young," he drawled in his Southern accent.

Kimiko frowned, opening one eye, and she said calmly, "I'm trying to keep calm… Seeing your ugly face is doing anything but helping… Beat it…"

"Ah, see? There ya' go agin…! Soundin' jes' like Chase with that tone a' yurs…" Hannibal clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly.

Kimiko opened both eyes and she asked, cocking her head to the side, "And is it so bad to be sounding like Chase if it's talking to you? Everyone hates you. I have no problem sounding like a Heylin prince when you decide to come and interrupt my meditation…"

Hannibal looked surprised to hear her talk like that, but he smiled his toothy smile and he hissed, "I been watchin' you, Dragon… You been practicin' yur element all alone. Tryin' to beat yur leader and take his place are ya'?"

Kimiko frowned at him and she responded, "Raimundo deserves to be leader. I would never try and take his place."

"Really?" the voice surprised Kimiko and she turned her head to see Raimundo standing in the doorway, smiling happily.

Hannibal 'tsk'ed his tongue and immediately called for Ying Ying. He hopped onto his bird and flew off.

Raimundo walked over to Kimiko and he said, "I'm glad to hear that you respect me like that…"

Kimiko smiled softly at him and she said, "You worked the hardest. You went through the most. The title of leader was meant for you…"

Raimundo's smile widened and he thanked her for the kind words. He then walked off to go train with the others. Kimiko watched him and she decided to go off and practice her agility on the newly modified obstacle course.

It had gotten too slow for her tastes, so Kimiko had had Clay adjust the course so that it was faster and more challenging. He had just been impressed with Kimiko's improvement.

So, as she slithered through the course beautifully, Omi was of course amazed by her incredible speed. He then ran over and began attempting to keep up with her on the course. It didn't really work, but Omi really wanted to be the best of them.

Kimiko followed Master Fung's instructions and she let her body move exactly how it wanted to; dodging had become so easy for her. She didn't even need to think about where to move.

Her new skills would be put to the test. Dojo was scurrying outside, raving about a new Wu.


	7. Chapter 7 SUSPENSE

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Dojo! Calm down!" Clay said, fanning the hyperventilating green dragon with his hat. Dojo was sweating, clutching his chest, and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"IS this Wu really that powerful?" Raimundo asked, looking at the little guy.

Dojo squeaked back, "ARE YOU KIDDING!" He began slithering in circles and he continued squeaking, "THIS WU COULD KILL ME! OF COURSE IT'S POWERFUL!"

"What does this Wu do, Dojo?" Omi asked, taking the scroll.

Dojo informed everyone, raving with frantic hand motions, "This Wu is the Dragon's collar! If put on a dragon, it can get them to do anything and everything the one who put it there wants! EVEN TAKE THEIR OWN LIFE!"

Dojo was squealing and sobbing desperately. Kimiko patted his head and comforted him.

"Guys, he's too freaked to fly… We'd better use the Manta…" she said, stroking little Dojo's quickly rising and falling back. Everyone agreed and they all flew off to get the Wu.

When they reached an extremely rocky and uneven mountainous area, the monks found that Jack was already there, as was Wuya and Chase. And two seconds after they got there, Hannibal showed up. And right after he got there, Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Panda Bubba showed up.

Everyone knew what this Wu did, and apparently they all wanted to be able to control Dojo. Said dragon sobbed and hid in Kimiko's purse when everyone's eyes glimmered upon seeing him arrive.

"DON'T LET THEM GET MEEE!" he begged Kimiko.

Kimiko patted the side of the purse and she said, "Don't worry Doj, I won't let them touch you…"

Dojo sobbed about how she was the most wonderful person in the world for a good long while.

Hannibal somehow had gotten the Moby Morpher again; probably stole it when he paid that visit, and he was huge. He grinned devilishly at Kimiko; she took up a fighting stance upon noticing his attention wasn't directed toward Chase.

"Nice t' see ya' agin Dragon…" he snickered darkly.

Kimiko cocked her head upwards just a little and she asked, "Why're you after this Wu? You want to control Dojo too?"

Hannibal laughed. Everyone was listening in on the conversation now; nobody had moved because any move would be shot down.

"You honestly think it meant just a literal dragon?" He asked, chuckling to himself. "No, that Wu can allow the user to control _**Xiaolin Dragons**_ and _Cursed Dragons_ too…" he informed everyone there.

All the evil villains turned their attention to the monks; the monks all turned their attention to Chase. So this Wu made each of them vulnerable? Chase was technically a dragon, which made sense, but now they were possible victims too? Oh, this was BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD….!

Kimiko inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She let every sense fade until she was merely feeling for everyone's heat signature. The hottest person in the area was herself, understandable as she was the Dragon of Fire. Second to her… Dojo… Then Chase… Then Tubbimura and Panda Bubba… Then Hannibal… Clay… Raimundo… Omi… Their heat signatures were all very separate and she could tell who each belonged to quickly.

Kimiko felt for other heat besides just theirs. The Shen Gong Wu gave off heat signatures too! Useful. Very useful…

Kimiko felt the Star Hannabi… The Eye of Dashi… The Orb of Tornami… (Incredibly cold) She felt someone had the Serpent's Tail… (Probably Chase.) She felt the Ruby of Ramses. She could distinctly feel the Shroud of Shadows; its signature kept shifting and waving. But then… Off, far off behind her, a little to her right… Another Wu… It felt warm… And it felt like it had a heartbeat..!

Kimiko's eyes shot open and she flipped backwards and immediately began sprinting towards the Wu she sensed. Everyone dashed after her; not wanting even Kimiko's guess to be correct.

Kimiko was so close, she could feel it! But… Heat was catching up on her quickly. Who was it? That signature… D'aw crap! Chase was catching up with her! And FAST!

Kimiko slid down the side of a rocky hill, grabbed a strange collar looking object, and began running again.

Everyone saw that she had something in her hands now, and they weren't going to let her get away with it.

Kimiko was running, and running, and then…!

**YAY!**

**Suspense!**

**And now I shall wait to update for at least five hours…! XP YOU ALL GO DIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 8**_ (Am I really on 8 already? OMG! This must really be my favorite at the moment!)

Kimiko was running, and running, and then she was knocked to the ground and the Wu flew out of her hands.

"No!" she shouted, scrambling to her feet and scurrying to the fallen Wu. Unfortunately that one tumble was enough time for everyone else to catch up, and a total of over ten hands slammed onto the Wu along with her own.

She bit her lip in frustration; she had been so close! She turned her head to Chase, who was right beside her, and partially behind her, and she hissed, "Thanks a lot…" Chase frowned at her and Omi began explaining what the Showdown would entail.

"The game will be the Passing of the Rod…! Each team will have people running and fighting to keep their rod moving to the next person. If the other team knocks the rod out of the player's hands, that team is immediately disqualified and shall not win the Wu! The teams will be teams of 4!"

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

And the showdown was on. Omi made a grave mistake in only saying the teams would be of four, because Kimiko had been thrown onto a team with Chase, Hannibal, and Jack. Wuya had been put with the guys. And everyone else was stuck together. Katnappe with Tubbi and Panda got stuck being a team of three, but that put them a little ways ahead of all the rest of us; the distance they had to go was shorter.

Kimiko looked to the guys; they were all shocked as she was. She yelled to them, "Don't worry! I'll do my best to lose!"

Chase grabbed her shirt and growled, "You will do no such thing!"

Hannibal snapped at her, "Jes' becuz yur a Xiaolin, don' mean you c'n quit on us!"

Kimiko wriggled out of Chase's grip and she glared at the villains she was paired with.

The Showdown started with Jack being the first runner out there; she prayed someone would knock the rod out of his hands. Somehow, Jack managed to keep his grip until the mark where Hannibal was put in. Hannibal was faster than Kimiko had thought he'd be, considering he didn't have legs. Kimiko swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw Hannibal approaching the marker.

She had to think of something…! Maybe if she were able to keep a hold of the Wu if she won at the very end, she'd be able to fly away with the guys and get home quick enough to be able to steal the Wu from the Heylins. That could work…!

Kimiko inhaled deeply and was put into the race. She was given the rod and she began sprinting as fast as she possibly could; which was pretty darn fast considering…!

Raimundo shouted to her, "What are you doing?"

Kimiko shouted back, "Don't worry! I have an idea!" Raimundo nodded and kept running.

Katnappe struck at Kimiko, but she quickly slid to the left, dodging the kick perfectly, and her right leg instinctively raised and kicked the rod she had out of her hands. Her team was immediately disqualified.

Kimiko reached the marker first and Chase was put in, racing against Omi. Omi was fast because he was so small, but in the end it was obvious that the huge lead Kimiko gave Chase was going to give him the victory too.

Raimundo shouted 'no no' and told Omi to run faster. Kimiko bit her lip and got ready to run.

Chase reached the end first and Dojo began screaming. That was Kimiko's cue. As the scenery flashed and morphed back to its original form, Kimiko sprinted towards Chase.

He noticed her coming at him instantly, but her new speed caught him off guard and she was able to knock him over.

She wrenched the collar from his hands and sprinted away. Chase got to his feet and began running after her. Again…

Kimiko finally was running out of energy; she needed to stop and rest. Kimiko quickly darted to a rock and she collapsed against it. She sat, gasping and trying to catch her breath, clutching the collar tightly between her tiny little hands.

Suddenly Chase's gloved hand was tugging on the collar, trying to regain it. Kimiko pulled back on it, struggling against him.

"NO!" she shouted, trying desperately not to let him have it. Unfortunately, Chase was much stronger than she was; he was going to get it from her eventually, she needed a plan.

Then Kimiko got it. She immediately threw herself at him, knocking him down again, and confusing him enough to stop pulling on the collar. Kimiko threw her hands onto Chase's neck, forcing his hands there as well; Kimiko put the collar on him!

Chase gasped and his eyes glowed for a split second before they faded and he tried to get the collar off.

Kimiko snapped at him, "Stop!" Chase's hands were forced to stop their task. Kimiko was gasping for air still, but now she had gotten her victory. Still on top of Chase, and still gasping for air, Kimiko ordered, "If I leave the collar with you, you will not use it to control Dojo! Understood?"

Chase growled darkly beneath her, but didn't respond.

Kimiko scowled and yelled at him, "Chase Young, give me your word that you will not use this collar to control Dojo once you take it off!"

That was a direct order for him to speak. Chase's lips moved against his will and he choked out, "I g-give y-y-you m-my w-wo-wor-word…"

Kimiko smiled triumphantly and she stood up. The guys flew over in the Silver Manta Ray and she quickly hopped into the seats. Once inside the guys all asked, "Where's the collar?"

"Chase has it," she replied, smiling happily.

Raimundo immediately spluttered, "CHASE HAS IT? BUT HE'LL USE IT TO EAT DOJO!"

Dojo began wailing and sobbing and asking Kimiko why she would do such a thing.

"Guys, relax," Kimiko said, holding up a hand. Everyone shut up and listened carefully to what she had to say. "I put it on him and made Chase promise not to use it to control Dojo once he got it off."

"HOW'S THAT HELPFUL?" Dojo squealed, "HE'LL JUST TAKE THE COLLAR OFF!"

Kimiko smiled slyly and said, "Ah, but I made him give me his word that he wouldn't use it to control Dojo once he took it off. And since he's Chase and he's all about honoring his word, he has to do it…!" She folded her arms proudly across her chest. And after the guys thought about it for a moment or two they all realized she was right. They began congratulating her and saying she was amazing, and Dojo began kissing her feet with gratitude.

"I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!" Dojo wailed, tears pouring from his little yellow eyes.

Kimiko giggled and patted the top of his head affectionately.

**YAY! Kimiko won the showdown! And she found a loop-hole! WOOHOO!**


	9. Chapter 9 Manamana!

_**Wishing for a Soul… Chapter 9..! Wooh! How's everybody's Black Friday? Thanksgiving?**_

_**Mine was fun…! But I shall reveal no more, as that would be encouraging spying!**_

_Chapter 9, as I said…_

Chase was pacing around his lair, growling furiously and breaking an occasional item to help vent his fury. Wuya was worried; normally when he got a Wu, Chase didn't care at all, much less seem angry about it! She wanted to ask what was wrong, but every time she was about to, he'd break something else. She was kind of afraid of Chase at the moment.

Chase finally stopped pacing and he began rubbing his temple in frustration. Wuya finally found the courage to ask him why he was upset.

"**Because, **_**Wuya**_, Kimiko used the Wu on me and forced me to make a vow not to attack Dojo…" he grumbled angrily at her.

Wuya blinked. "But that was when it was on you, now that it's off… Can't you just…?"

"SHE MADE ME GIVE HER MY WORD YOU BLATHERING IDIOT!" he shouted angrily at her. Wuya flinched back in fear.

Finally she squeaked out, "But couldn't you use it to control one of the Xiaolin Dragons and make them put it on Dojo so that he'll obey you…?"

Chase immediately snapped his head to look at her. Wuya flinched again, but Chase grinned. "That's brilliant!" he whispered. It was dark outside at this point, so Chase had an opportunity for a sneak attack.

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

Kimiko had been punished for leaving the Wu with Chase; even if she had forced him to honor his promise, Fung said it was still unwise to leave such a Wu with him, as 'Chase's cunning mind would surely find a loophole'. Exact words by Fung. So, as punishment, Kimiko was being forced to scrub the floors of the tea room.

Everyone had scrubbed the floor before, but the stains never seemed to go away. So Kimiko wanted to see if she could finally get those darn stains out of the floor. It was getting fairly dark when she finally noticed the stains fading. She was determined to be able to see what the real color of the floor was. She kept scrubbing.

After a while, she began getting bored and her arms started really hurting, so she turned on some music on her little radio, low volume of course, and she tied the brushes to her feet and she began skating across the floor and moving slowly and such. It was dance-cleaning.

Face Down was playing on the radio, so Kimiko's movements were faster and more bouncy than they would have been were she not listening to music. She let her hands light just a little, making fun shapes in the dark air with her glowing palms.

Kimiko was about to spin and she fell and landed on her butt. Muttering, she rubbed her sore rump and lifted her head to sigh in amused frustration.

A hand slammed over her mouth just as she lifted her head. She was shoved down onto the ground and she distinctly felt her attacker trying to get a hold of her neck.

Kimiko bit his hand, which was large enough to cover her eyes, and he moved his hand away from her head.

"Chase!" Kimiko hissed angrily, "What's with the surprise visit?"

Chase smirked and showed her the collar. Kimiko blinked and began protesting, saying he had given her his word that he wouldn't hurt Dojo, but Chase interrupted her and he whispered, "You never said I couldn't use it on you…" His smile was wide like the Cheshire cat and Kimiko had to think fast to find a way to save Dojo.

Wait a minute, _save Dojo_! That was it! Kimiko found a loophole to his plans!

She quickly spluttered out, "You gave your word to Guan!" Chase raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "You swore you'd let Dojo go free! I think that Dojo going free didn't have any time limits!"

Chase seemed to be thinking for a moment and then his brow furrowed and his eye glowed with rage; why did she have to be the smart one? Chase had always used mind-games and loopholes to torment his victims and find ways of always being on top, but it looked like Kimiko was winning in his mind-game and turning it against him.

Kimiko had to try something to get herself free; chances were that Chase would be thinking of something else right about now. Kimiko remembered that he could control her element almost as well as she could from when he tricked Jermaine, so she needed another plan of action. Chase hadn't seen her light yet! She didn't exactly know what it did yet either, but anything would be helpful in saving her skin!

Kimiko lit her hands and Chase stared in shock at the white light just as she shoved him and tried to get away from him. Unfortunately, brush shoes do not make for a good getaway.

Chase tackled her to the ground once again and he clipped the collar around her neck. Kimiko wriggled and tried to get the device off, but Chase pulled her hands away from her neck. Looking up at him, Kimiko could've sworn his eyes were brown and that they didn't have their black slits for a moment, but she could've been hallucinating. Or just imagining.

Chase held her wrists and he ordered in a whisper, "Kiss me."

Kimiko suddenly felt her head lift up and her lips slammed onto his against her will. And no matter how much she tried to stop, she couldn't.

Chase wrapped his arms around her neck and he pulled her deeper into the kiss. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, Chase felt himself beginning to sweat. She gasped and he pushed further; making Kimiko whimper as he bit her lower lip and drew blood.

Finally he pulled his lips away, panting and gasping for air. Chase stared down at her and he stared in shock, more so at himself for letting it go that far.

Tears welled up in the corners of Kimiko's eyes. She whimpered softly and she whispered, "Why would you make me do that…?" Chase blinked a couple of times.

"I just-"

"Chase you practically raped me…!" Kimiko whimpered, the tears finally escaping her eyes. Chase inhaled sharply and he began to protest, but her words cut through his.

"I hate you."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko lay on the ground, the collar now around her neck, tears running down her cheeks; just as Chase had left her. After she had spoken those three words to him, Chase seemed to look like something inside of him had curled up and died and he ran away.

She didn't care if she hurt him with those words; he had forced her to betray Raimundo. She had liked Chase, she still did, but she hadn't wanted it to end up like this. She had wanted to decide for herself, not have Chase make her decide.

And so she lay there crying, completely unaware that Chase was doing the same thing…

**Yes, Chase seems evil, I know… but it'll all make sense once I finish the story series and you all see how every little scene ties in…! OH YEAH! I plan ahead, BABY!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wishing for a Soul**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Kimiko hid her desperation from the others all day long. She didn't want them worrying about her, so she kept her terror hidden from them. Being heartbroken was not cohesive to maintaining strength.

So, she put on a brave face. Even when Dojo told them there was a new Wu that had just activated. Kimiko didn't even hear him tell them what the Wu did or what it was called, she was still trying to calm down and maintain her strength.

They all flew off to wherever the Wu was; some strange desert area. Kimiko walked around, feeling for the heat signature of the Wu; she was beginning to use that more often. Wandering around, she eventually found it, but she didn't really want it.

Kimiko looked at it and reached down to pick it up, just as a yellow-green root touched it. The object glowed and Kimiko looked up at Hannibal. Kimiko's face fell in a tired fashion and she looked to her right and shouted to Raimundo.

"Rai, can you take this one? I'm not feeling too well… Not up to it…" she said. Raimundo nodded and accepted Hannibal's challenge and began the Showdown.

Kimiko watched in a daze, for some reason, everything felt off. She felt like she wasn't herself and like her body didn't belong to her. It felt as though she was just a puppet and someone else was pulling the strings on her.

Kimiko wandered around as the Showdown went on, and she kept staring off into space, not watching anything anymore. She just felt so off.

Kimiko stepped one time too many and she nearly tumbled over the edge into the nothingness of the Showdown. She screamed and someone's arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her back into their body.

Kimiko opened her eyes and slowly they slid to look at her savior.

Chase…! Kimiko broke into a fit of shivers and she began screaming. Chase tried to calm her down, just as Clay and Omi ran over to see what was wrong, and Kimiko finally wrenched herself from his grip, screaming and sobbing.

Kimiko screamed as she fell over the edge, but she was saved once again, only this time, by Hannibal. Seeing he was her savior, Kimiko screamed again and wriggled against the red body.

Finally she got out of his grip, thanks to Chase pulling her back to him. But Kimiko screamed when she saw him pulling her back.

Kimiko was thrown back into Hannibal's roots and she screamed once more.

Kimiko did the only thing she could think to do; she lit her hands with sunlight and punched Hannibal. Immediately upon contact, Hannibal screeched as his skin blistered and boiled and smoked.

Hannibal released his grip on the girl and Kimiko ended up in Raimundo's arms as Hannibal flew off.

Kimiko kissed Raimundo's cheek and snuggled into his embrace. Chase could keep quiet no longer.

"NO!" he shouted. Everyone turned to stare at Chase. Kimiko looked at the broken Emperor of Darkness. Chase's big, brown, pupil-less eyes were pouring tears as he sobbed and shouted, "THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Inhaling against his body's demands to stop and breathe slowly, Chase wailed, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BEAR MY CHILD!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING ME HAPPINESS AND GIVE ME A FAMILY!" Chase shouted, the tears not stopping.

Kimiko stared into the depths of Chase's changed eyes and she saw nothing but sorrow and heartbrokenness.

Chase stared at them, bit his lip, and turned around and ran.

**Aw, how sad…**

**Well… It gets better in the next chapter….**

**But that's the last one…**

**The next one…**

**Yeah…**

**It is…**


	11. Chapter 11 FINALE!

_**Wishing for a Soul…**_

_**Chapter 11… Finale…!**_

Kimiko was as confused as everyone else; none of them knew what Chase meant when he had said that. So, they all went back to the Xiaolin Temple to try and get the image of Chase Young crying out of their heads.

Sitting down, Kimiko stayed outside, meditating, and wondering why her light had burned Hannibal, but had done nothing at all to Chase. Was there some specific reason? Or was Chase's armor a factor? She thought she had touched his face with her sunlight, but she could've been mistaken.

She felt terribly about seeing him cry like that, in all the days, years, even, of knowing Chase Young, she hadn't once seen him look even remotely sad! Crying was definitely out there for him…!

It was getting very dark outside, and Kimiko suddenly felt another heat signature beside her. Kimiko turned her head and found one of Chase's cats, sitting with a book in its mouth.

She gently rubbed its head and it dropped the book in front of her. Kimiko blinked and flipped through the pages, she found Chase's picture in it and she read what was underneath him. She looked at the cat for help, but the cat did nothing. So she read the prophecy about Chase. She knew that already, was there some reason the cat gave her the book? She turned the page over and found the bit about Chase meeting the being of pure light. She inhaled sharply and tears welled up in her eyes.

"This is why he was so hurt earlier…" she whispered. Kimiko looked at the cat. "But why are you showing me this…?"

The cat trudged over to the fountain and nodded its head toward the water. Kimiko slowly approached the fountain and then peered into the surface.

The water rippled and wrinkled and glowed and it revealed to her an image that Kimiko had never wanted to see.

Chase was in his palace, sobbing and screaming. He was shouting incoherently, but she made out most of what he was wailing. "No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" "She shouldn't be…!" "She was supposed to bring me happiness!" "She was going to bear my child!" "This isn't how it was supposed to happen!"

And to Kimiko's horror, Chase began screaming other things. "I don't need her to be happy! "I don't need a family!" "I've never needed her to be happy before! Why should now be any different?"

Now Kimiko was crying, Chase turned to the fireplace in the room and he shoved his hands into the flames. He screamed, but he was grinning happily and laughing while still crying. "Yes! Burn the hurt away!" "I don't need her to be happy!" "Burn her away!" "I need only the pain to keep me happy!"

Chase was killing himself!

Kimiko turned to the cat and she asked in desperation, "What can I do?"

The cat didn't say anything, but Kimiko knew what to do. She ran to the vault and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws. She screamed, "Take me to Chase! Now!" And she was off.

Kimiko landed in his palace, right beside Chase and she threw the Tiger Claws to the floor and she immediately knocked his hands out of the fire by knocking him down.

Chase screamed when he saw her. "NO! NO!" he wailed, tears streaming down his face.

He tried to hit her with his bloody and blistering hands and Kimiko grabbed his wrists, where the burning wasn't severe, and she slammed her lips down onto his.

Chase screamed against her, and Kimiko pulled her lips away. "GET AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Chase sobbed, looking away from her.

Kimiko looked down at him and she said, in a soft, gentle voice, "Chase, its okay… I was never in love with Raimundo…" He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and she whispered, "You know why my light hurt Hannibal? Because," she lit her hands against his burnt flesh and it began healing and growing back as she whispered, "Because this light wasn't meant for Hannibal… It was meant for you… And only you, Chase…"

And she slid her lips back onto his as she healed his hands.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko sat in a rocking chair beside the fireplace in the Xiaolin Temple, now a happy and healthy 28 year-old woman. She smiled gently down at the bundle in her arms.

"Kimiko…!" the voice of her husband brought her world away from the bundle for a brief moment. She smiled up as she saw Chase coming back with the others, holding the new Wu they had retrieved.

He came up and kissed her gently on the lips and asked, "How's the little guy doin'?"

Kimiko giggled softly and said, "He's doing wonderfully… He's strong… Like his father…"

Chase reached a finger down and he gently stroked the forehead of the baby in Kimiko's arms. Chase cooed softly, "Hey, Hikaru. Daddy's here, little guy…"

The baby opened his big brown eyes and he held up a tiny hand and gripped his father's finger tightly.

Chase chuckled warmly and kissed his son's hand and then kissed his wife once more.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Chase whispered, holding his family, his happiness close so that they would never leave him and they would always be happy.

**THE END!**

**Yup. This story took about… Four days… To complete! And now…! IT'S DONE!**

**CHASE AND KIMIKO'S BABEH!**

**NOTE: Hikaru means Light in Japanese. And thus. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT.**


End file.
